the gold in her eyes
by meIlovewriting
Summary: A very fluffy story of how Ron/Hermione should have went.


**Ron/hermione, so many words, yet just one feeling. Love love love. Rated T for swearing and romantic stuff. Violence is also included...**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

the smouldering fire made a warm gloom fall all over the common room. From where he was standing he could just see a silhouette. She lay with her head in her arms sobbing. He couldn't see it. But he heard it. softly, as if it was only meant for him. He wanted to embrace her, hold her, protect her. But he wasn't sure if she'd like it. she might start screaming at him again.

 _why? how can you not see it? I love you. How do you not notice that?_

he nervously coughed as he walked up to her. The crying stopped.

"Mione? are you al right?" he sat down next to her. "mione?"

as a reply Hermione just coughed. Ron watched the fireplace. It was fire, slowly dying, exactly the opposite of what he felt in his heart for her.  
An undying fire.

"R-Ron?" Hermione looked up. She wiped the tears from her face and winked a couple of times

Ron tried to look confident. though he felt like he was going to collapse on the inside.

"R-Ron, I n-need your h-help" she sniffed.

Ron nodded.

 _anything for you._

"of course." His voice sounded hoarse.

"W-What do you d-do, i-if..." her voice died away. she started crying again. her head in her arms. she sounded fearful. Like she was standing on the edge of a cliff, being pushed over the edge ever so slowly...  
There wasn't just fear. There was also sadness, the hopelessness. It made the common room look dark and sad.

 _I would help you if I knew how. I love you, you know._

Harry would tell him to hug her. Hold her and protect her from the dark. Instead he did nothing, and it felt weak. Hermione looked up again. Their eyes met.  
Ron stopped breathing for a moment.

 _your eyes are beautiful. The gold in your eyes. It makes me want to cry._

"I-if..." she stammered. She looked hurt.

 _Why are girls always so dramatic?_

"I-If" she sighed and went on.

 _that took a while._

"If you like someone but they don't like you back?"

"what?!"

It broke the peaceful sphere that had been around them.

* * *

"what?" Ron looks at me full of disgust. I start and get up.

 _Do you know?_

"what do you do if you like someone, but they don't like you back?" _  
_

"I heard what you said!"

the peacefulness of earlier is defiantly gone. I feel a tear roll down my cheek again. Ron gets up and looks at me.  
he looks - _can it be?-_ Hurt. Why is he not helping me like he said he would? It's hard enough al ready with out him getting mad at me for something I can't help.  
It disturbs me.

"well?" It sounds meaner then I want it to.

"well what?"

"you were going to help me?"

"Huh. Help you with your FUCKING BOYFRIEND ISSUES? NOT INTERESTED! SORRY!"

"WELL YOU DON'T SOUND LIKE YOU ARE!"

"HA HA HA!"

"RONALD WEASLY! HOW DARE YOU MAKE FUN OF ME LIKE THAT!" anger blushes my face and the sadness is gone almost immediately after he starts yelling at me.

"OH, HOW WEAK WE ARE SO ALL OF A SUDDEN! GO READ A BOOK YOU STUPID-" he must have seen my face because he shuts up.

"RONALD WEASLY" I scream. I lunge towards him to give him a good hit in the face but find nothing but air.

"RONALD! GET HERE AT THIS INSTANCE!" I'm so angry that I can't even think. I chase him around the whole dorm. Eventually around the whole school. I don't register much of it. I'm out of my mind.

 _damn you Ronal W_ _easly! damn you for-for..._

I stop and bite my lip.

* * *

He ran and ran. she still followed him.

 _does she never get tired?_

The moment he said those words he knew it was wrong. It was going to end in a Fiasco. Suddenly everything went quiet. I spin around and expect to see  
Filch creeping up behind us, but all I see is a panting Hermione Granger. she's biting her lip.

 _what the fuck_ _happened there? why has she stopped?_

she looked confused.

"Hermione?" It was barely a whisper.

"Ron What do you do if you like someone, but they don't like you back"

 _You kiss them_

"Hermione, let's go back before we get caught." this seems to catch her attention.

"oh my god. we have to get back. NOW"

"shhhh. okay, let's go."

* * *

 _What am I doing in the dungeons of Hogwarts? why am I not in the_ _common room?_

"shhhh, okay let's go." I want to hug him. tell him I love him. right now!

"R-Ron..."

"shhhh, it's good, just follow me."

"yes."

It seems an endless way up. Up to the Gryffindor tower. By the time we reach it I'm tired as hell. The anger and the chase around the castle have worn me out.

"Ron?"

"Yes" Something's wrong with his voice. It sounds choked. somethings wrong anyway. we're not at the Gryffindor tower.

"Ron." I can't say anything more, but he seems to have guessed my question

"the room of requirements." he whispers.

I nod, though I have no idea what we're doing here.

"Ron, I-I'm sorry." He nods. his eyes are closed and just as quit as usual the door appears. He nods again.

"I have to go in?"

"Mione, this is important for me. I have to show you something." Our eyes meet. I get lost in his eyes.

 _your eyes are so_ _infinite_

with that thought I go in.

* * *

 _The gold in your eyes... wow_

Hermione turned around and opened the door. He could hear her breath catch as she walked in.  
she slowly turned around.

"come in, please!" It sounded as if she begged him.

He walked in, and, he too, felt his heart skip a beat.

It was a very small and cosy room. a lot like the Gryffindor common room. Just a lot prettier.

A lot.

the ceiling looked like a sky full of stars. The same, yet so different to the great hall. The stars here were theirs. the walls were deep red, with golden flecks all over them ass if the sun shone brightly.

A table and two cozy chairs were set around the fire. He couldn't help noticing a mini-bar and kitchen at the far corner of the room.

"Ron." she said his name a lot.

 _I love you._

Hermione sat down in one of the chairs. Ron sat down in the other. His heart was beating way too fast.

"Ron..."

* * *

It was to beautiful. He is too beautifull

"Ron..." what I wanted to say is I love you. but these words fall out.

"what do you do if you love someone, but they don't love you back?"

Ron freezes and looks at me doubtfully.

"Ron? I-"

* * *

The words made him freeze.

 _do you love me?_

their eyes met again. Ron was surprised to see what he never thought to find in those eyes.

 _Not the gold, but the love in your eyes._

* * *

 _please don't get angry_

"what did you want to show me?" He surprises me completely when he says:

"the answer to your question

* * *

"the answer to you question."

 _what do you do if you like someone, but they don't like you back?_

"Ron?"

"you kiss them."

* * *

The answer he gives me is unexpected.

* * *

Hermione's eyes widen in shock.

* * *

as an intuition I lean in.

 _I love you Ronald Weasly!_

I kiss him

* * *

The last thing he saw before closing his eyes was

 _the gold in her eyes._

* * *

 **Phewee! that was quite a job... But how romanic! This is my first real finished fanfic, so it's probably not as good as Others, but I'm proud of it. Though it may seem a bit far-fetched**

 **I hope you enjoyed**


End file.
